Borderline Addon
by SIDELINE311
Summary: An Addon to Borderline ending. I love this ep. Includes language, and adult situations. Rating T


Add on to Borderline. The end of the ep. Needed more.

Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did, well it just wouldn't be that good.

Summary: On the ride home Emily starts to show symptoms of sudden tetanus syndrome.

Background: When Matt said this is caught my eye. Mainly because I went through it. I was snowboarding and I feel into a hole, as funny as it was (my cousin laughing hysterically) I got cut and impaled by several pieces of metal. They snow melting and coming back had caused rust. They were infected and hurting within minutes. I was ok but not without feeling the most unbearable pain I ever felt. When we got to the hospital I was surprised when the doctor gave me a tetanus booster. Even though he had said earlier I was up to date according to my records. All-in-all I'm fine now; I just look out for snowboarding down a hill you don't know what's at the bottom of. Anyways on with the story below is a set of tetanus info for any one. Hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R.

On set Tetanus results in severe uncontrollable muscle spasms, locked jaw by muscle spasms, breathing problems occur after locked jaw has set, profuse sweating, low-grade or high fever, tightening of neck and facial muscles, rigidity of abdominal and back muscles, and convulsions. Persistent stiffness in muscle group close to injury.Is treated with immunizations if none previously, airway maintenance muscle relaxants, such as valium or a neuromuscular blocker. High dose of antibiotics (preferably penicillin). Treatment must begin within 72 hours.

Matt looked over at his partner. She didn't look good. He reached a hand over and placed it on her forehead. She moved a little and a small moan escaped her lips. She coughed, squinting open her eyes.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we at the border yet?"

"No, not yet, in about twenty minutes." She nodded.

Matt looked down at her arm and saw that it was shaking. His eyes followed back up to her face. She was covered in sweat. Her shirt was damp; there were small strands of hair plastered to her forehead. He moved them out of the way. Her eyes shot open.

"Matt, pull over."

He looked at her, he was about to ask what is wrong when he saw her opening the door. They were still moving. He quickly pulled off the dirt road. She flung open the door and jumped out hitting the ground with her knees. He could hear her yelp in pain from the other side of the SUV. He made his way next to her. Her arm with the puncture was at her side the arm wrapped around her stomach. The other was holding her up. Emily started to throw up. Matt was a man with a strong stomach, but right now watching her throw up was making it turn. He really hated to see her hurting. He placed a hand on her back, he could feel the shirt stuck to her out of sweat, and he could feel her back arch as she dry-heaved the rest of her breakfast that he had cooked them early this morning.

-12 hours ago-

Sex with Matt was great, really great. After their third time that morning, she heard him get up and the shower turn on. She smiled and went back to sleep. She awoke later to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. Looking at the clock on his nightstand it read. 5:45 am. She decided to get up. Using the sheet to keep around her she started to look for clothes. The door to Matt's room open. He was standing there looking at her.

"Morning." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey." She tried hard not to laugh.

"Where did you put my extra clothes?" She asked looking at him. He was gorgeous, standing there hair damp from the shower, dressed only in black boxers.

"Top drawer." He said nodding his head to the dress on the far wall. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm making breakfast."

"Sounds good." He looked her up and down before turning and walking back towards the kitchen. She laughed to herself and walked to the dresser. Opening the top drawer she found she had several sets of clothes here. Picking up a red long sleeve shirt.

"I was wondering where this went." Emily said to her self. She had taken a bag full of clothes over here, and he had taken a bag over to hers. She had just forgotten what she had packed. She pulled out a white tank top, and some jeans. She laid them on the chair by the door to the bathroom before loosing the sheet she had been holding around herself and slipped in the shower. Breakfast was nice. They chatted about Emily's latest hostage negotiation class. After a several minutes make-out session by the door, they left, and were sent to Texas the moment they reached the office.

Present

Matt wasn't quick enough to catch Emily with she suddenly couldn't hold herself up. She hit the ground on her side, and began screaming in pain. Holding her arm, her hand was contorted and shaking. Her arm had spasms up and down.

"Emily, Em talk to me."

"I... It hurts." She said.

She could feel her jaw locking up. Matt must have noticed.

"No,..No, no, Emily listen to me don't clinch, just breath out ok, come on breath out, that's it keep breathing out." Emily took a long breath but was cut off by more pain.

Matt quickly reached down and picked her up. Placing her in the seat he ran to the other side and sped off quickly.

"Is she ok?" Matt could barely hear Agent Fernandez ask the question.

"Yeah she's going to be fine, what about you? You doing ok?" Matt saw in the mirror Fernandez shake his head.

He stole a glace over to Felix who was just starring out the window. Matt was glad that he had finally shut up. Matt reached in his pocket; using Felix's cell phone he called Cheryl.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Cheryl are you at the border?"

"Yeah along with DEA Lt. Lestack, there's a chopper waiting to take his agent to the hospital, and an arm guard escort for Felix in the ambulance."

"Am I on speaker phone?" He asked taking the last turn towards the boarder.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

"Matt listen we… you never said that you and Emily where ok?"

"I want the other DEA agent Griffin to ride with Felix." He said avoiding the question.

"I thought you said that he was dead?"

"He is Felix just needs a good reminder what he has caused."

"Lastack said the same thing, was this you idea?"

"No Emily's." Matt looked over to Emily's face contorting in pain he knew that she was about to scream again and he didn't want Cheryl to get worried, he was already worried enough for all of them combined plus a few more.

"Listen Cheryl I see you guys in a little bit." He hung up the phone. He reached over and placed a hand on Emily's leg.

"Hey Em, listen I need you to keep taking breaths ok?" She took one shaking her head. Matt knew that the sudden on-set tetanus was causing this and wasn't going to go away. He watched a friend of his in college; scrap his hand on a dirty nail, several minutes later they where on their way to the hospital, his friends hand green and red, he was screaming. Matt had never heard anyone scream like that. They had to amputate his hand off. They infection was too much. He wasn't going to let that happen to Emily. She started to cough again.

"Hold on Em, ok just hold on." He pressed the petal closer to the floor of the car.

It seemed like forever but Matt saw the border in sight. He saw the helicopter parked off to the distance a team wait by the others waiting to take the DEA agent. The ambulance was parked next to the black SUV that had no doubt brought Cheryl and the others down here. Slamming on the breaks several feet from them he jumped out. The teams ran in. One was cuffing Felix who didn't even protest to a bed. The others where loading up each of the DEA agents one dead on alive. Matt stood in front watching as they left.

"Flannery, what's up with Lehman?" Frank asked approaching him.

"Shit, I need a ride." He ran over to her door.

"You have a ride." Duff said holding a hand out to the SUV he was driving.

"It's almost out of gas and I need to make it to a hospital." He could feel the seriousness and tension gather.

"What? Matt is Emily hurt?" Cheryl asked approaching him. But he already had Emily cradled in his arms.

"I'll explain on the way, hospital now, fast." Frank ran to the SUV, which Lia who Matt was surprised to see there had already started the SUV and opened the doors in record time. Matt stopped and turned to Frank. He put Emily in his arms.

"Shit, man she's burning up."

"I know!" Matt said yelling at him, getting in to the SUV. He turned and took Emily out of Frank's arms and slid her into the seat. He was against the door. He laid her down, her head in his lap.

"Go." He said to Frank who was starring at the two of them.

Cheryl hopped in the passenger seat, while Duff and Lia had sat behind him in the back. They were both looking over the seat at him and Emily. Frank peeled off. Cheryl turned to look at him.

"Flannery what the hell happened?"

"Sometime during the shoot out Emily's arm go impaled by a nail."

"A nail?" Lia asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem much but a nail being out there for awhile, dirt, bacteria…" he was interrupted by Lia.

"Tetanus."

"It comes on suddenly if an infection is immediate, causing severe pain in the area, and also causing locked jaw, she's running a fever because her body is trying to fight it."

To almost prove his point Emily, who had been nearly unconscious because of the constant pain, starts to shake, not just her arm, but her whole body.

"Frank if you ever wanted to drive this thing as fast as it could go, now's the time." Matt said trying to hold her down. Lia and Duff reached over and helped him. Duff holding her legs, while Lia had her torso.

"Emily come, stay with me." Matt said holding her shoulders. She stopped convulsing. She coughs, looking up.

"Matt?"

"Hey, where on our way to the hospital ok, you just have to hold on until then."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I ruined our dinner plans for tonight." Matt didn't bother looking up, no doubt people where giving him and her looks. Emily probably thought that they where in an ambulance or, well it didn't matter he just needed to focus on her as long as she was talking she wasn't screaming in pain.

"This is not your fault, ok, listen, I... I don't want Italian where do you want to go." She didn't answer.

"What was that place you said you wanted to try, Lazio's.. Liza's…?"

"Lantana's." She said correcting him.

"Right, lets go there ok." He said using one hand to smooth back her hair.

"Two minutes out." Frank said breaking the silence that had overcome the inside of the SUV.

Matt had not moved from the chair next to her bed. The doctors had given her a noise tube to help her breath, and had injected her with a number of drugs including Valium, and Penicillin. She was resting comfortably. He wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting here holding her hand. There was a knock at the door. He looked out the window, but decided not to acknowledge them. Slowly and quietly the others made their way into Emily's room.

"I'm not going even going to start Matt but all I'm going to say is this: If it ever, I repeat ever intervenes with your job, or it costs a hostage I will fire you both." Cheryl said as if she had this speech picked out for awhile. Matt gives a small laugh.

"I thought you might like to know that Agent Fernandez is going to make it." Lia said stepping closer to Emily's bed Matt nods.

"So is Felix." Frank adds. Lia walks over and gives Emily's hand a quick squeeze before leaving. Frank walks over and after starring her down for a minute leans in and as he takes her hand he whispers something in her ear, looking over at Matt as he did it too. He stands up and places a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"She's too stubborn to leave you." He walks out. Duff follows. Cheryl walks over to the other side of Emily's bed.

"Emily I know you can hear me so I'm going to say this to the both of you. You're good for each other. Really good, just don't let what you want get in the way for what you need." She walks out with out another word. Matt watched her go before looking back at the unconscious woman on the bed.

"Cheryl never made much sense. Look, Em I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I have to say this… I really care about, sometimes a lot more than I ever thought I was capable of, I… I love you. That's what I was hoping you were going to say. Not thank you. I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you…"

"I love you too." Came a raspy and weak voice next to him. He looks at her and grabs her and places the smallest yet sweetest kiss on the top, before standing and doing the same to her lips.

"You have no idea what I have been going through."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Her voice was crackly and raspy due to the tube that followed from her nose down the back of her throat and into her lung. They put it in the one on her left side because of the position of the injury. She moved her arm and cringed.

"You've had several shots there, but the doctor said it wasn't as bad as it could have been if we where out there longer."

"Or not at all."

"There's nothing we can do about it now, besides if we didn't, Fernandez would have died along with his partner, and Felix would have gotten away."

"I know."

"Emily don't regret you decision; I meant what I said down there, your way… you have made me a better person." She squeezed his hand.

"What about the I love you part?" She asked.

"I meant that too." He leaned in for a kiss. She stopped him.

"I want to say it." He gave her a puzzled look but it quickly changed to clam.

"Matt, I love you too." She touched the side of his check like she had down there, and glided it back through his hair. He reached up and met her hand before bring it to his lips to kiss her palm. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Everything's going to be ok." He said placing he forehead to hers.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because your ruining the kiss." He laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He leaned in again.

Don't Forget to R&R I am writing another Standoff story reviews will make it go fast. And please I am too mentally unstable for flamers. Oh, yeah one more thing, I wrote a sex scene for the flashback scene earlier if anyone over the age of 18 wants to read it, just say so in your review and I'll send it to you. Youngsters it is graphic, with language. So it's up to you.


End file.
